


小玫瑰（七）

by Erin0428



Category: Lin Yanjun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin0428/pseuds/Erin0428





	小玫瑰（七）

林彦俊觉得，自己算是个挺有野心的人，然后这点子野心，被蔡徐坤拿捏住了。

距离他参加星动我心的节目录制已经有两个多月，网路上也已经播到第五期了。这档真人秀采取录播的形式，一百个练习生在一起封闭训练，然后小组比赛竞演，开放观众投票通道，票数低的被淘汰。相熟的练习生说不定明天就被迫离开，还蛮残酷的。只是当初他同意来，便早已做好了心理准备。

他知道他能入选，应该有蔡徐坤的功劳，毕竟他唱歌跳舞在公司里都不算太突出，而蔡徐坤的公司提供了这个节目最多的赞助，名副其实的金主爸爸。总监找他谈话时脸色如沐春风，看他的眼神像看金光闪闪的钞票，连他违反公司规章擅点外卖也不被罚跑了。他考虑了几天要不要去，毕竟他和蔡徐坤之间有过那样的关系，但又有些挫败地想，还能怎么样呢，他实在渴望站上舞台的机会，他有野心，想抓住所有的机会，哪怕不那么清白。

也许还可以借这四个多月的封闭训练让某个神经错乱的男人好好冷静下，他不无乐观地想。

只是陈立农的状况，实在让他很担心。小孩不知道从哪得的消息，瞒着他偷偷签了个小娱乐公司。那个小公司名下寥寥几个艺人，质量都惨不忍睹，陈立农身高腿长，是时下最流行的邻家男孩气质，公司高管签了他简直如获至宝，动用了一切资源得以让他顺利进入这个节目。以上，是在面对他的质问时陈立农给的交代。某人言辞恳切，下垂的狗狗眼尽显无辜可怜。

“阿俊，我就想和你在一起嘛，四个月太久啦。”小孩一如既往地撒娇，他叹口气，只能压抑住心中的忧虑，告诉他要加油。

毕竟演艺圈是残酷的啊，林彦俊很担心陈立农这样懵懂地就闯进来，害怕他受到伤害。

而现在，伤害已然铸成。陈立农的状态着实糟糕，他看在眼里，心里焦急却束手无策。他知道是什么原因，第一期节目播出后，陈立农阳光可爱的形象就虏获了一大批粉丝，应该是触动了某些人的利益吧，黑水也随之而来，网路上铺天盖地的负面评价。小孩脸上的笑越来越少，一有空就抱着手机看，他每次看到都二话不说地没收手机，只是除了一遍遍地告诉他不要在意不要看，除了陪着他坐一会，他也别无他法。

“阿俊，我跟宿管姐姐申请了调换宿舍，我想跟你一起住，可以吗？”小孩可怜兮兮地看他，眼周有青色的暗影。

“好哦。”如果这样你能高兴点的话。看他一天天萎靡不振的样子实在有点心疼啊。

小孩得了允准，乐得一蹦三尺高，“我去收拾东西！”

欸？早说你这么容易就能开心起来，我早就搬过去和你住啊，害我担心这么久哦。林彦俊看着某人兔子样窜出去的背影，无奈又无语。

宿舍是双人间，和陈立农生活了这么久，现在换他进来林彦俊倒觉得更加自在。这个节目要求还蛮严格，每天准点熄灯，“早睡早起嘛，展现健康向上的偶像风貌。”选管面对练习生们的抗议时笑眯眯地回答。林彦俊平时也没法那么早睡着，不过今天似乎是亲近熟悉的人在，潜意识里觉得安心，加之又苦口婆心费尽心思劝慰了小孩一番，灯一熄便觉得意识模糊，沉沉入梦。

所以半夜莫名醒来时，林彦俊还以为是自己睡得太早了。结果一转头就看见床边蹲着一个漆黑人影。“陈立农？”他心念电转，脑子还有点不清醒。

地下的大型犬类低低应了声，他勉强辨认出他怀里的奇怪轮廓应该是个枕头。

“大晚上不睡觉蹲在这当门神哦。”他抱怨，又突然想到他眼下有些浓重的黑眼圈。

“是失眠吗，这段时间？”

“阿俊，我能和你一起睡吗？”某人的声音听起来可怜巴巴。

“欸？？”  
……

“好，好吧。”

某人立马动作轻快地爬上他的床，好像怕他反悔似的。林彦俊感到他身上的寒气，忍不住骂他，“在外面蹲了有够久的哦。你看你，越长越回去是不是，小时候拎个玩具要陪玩，现在反而拎个枕头要陪睡哦？”

“小时候也有陪睡的嘛，阿俊最好啦。”陈立农凑近他抱住，语气惨兮兮，“外面好冷。”

林彦俊有些心疼，“不要管外面那些人说什么啦。你看你觉也不好好睡，很逊哎。”努力从他的怀抱里抽出手，想要像小时候哄他睡觉那样拍拍他。

抱着他的人半晌没出声，久到他以为他是不是睡着了。意识朦胧间听到陈立农低声说，“我心里难过。”

“哥哥......”

唇上突乎意料覆上另一片软热，他从睡意中惊醒，“你！”谁料却给了陈立农可趁之机，小孩顺势进入他的口腔，林彦俊下意识以舌推拒，却只换来两人更亲密的交缠。

靠北。他膝盖微提准备动用武力把身上的人掀翻，却意外感知到自己面上一片濡湿。陈立农在哭。

他从来也不哭的。

林彦俊心下微微一软，犹豫片刻，手抚上他的背轻拍。

只是身上的人似乎以为这是默许了，竟然得寸进尺起来。林彦俊觉得是不是陈立农的眼泪流到他脑子里去了，陈立农的手什么时候摸到那处他居然都没发觉。自己的东西被握住，他不可控制地一颤，身体发软，“陈立农我是你哥！”

那人手上一阵也不歇地忙活，引得他身子一阵阵地颤栗，声音却还透着委屈哭腔，“我们才没有血缘关系。”

林彦俊咬牙克制住铺天盖地袭来的快感，被蔡徐坤细细开发过的身体敏感得过分，气音破碎，“你，别乱来呃嗯。”一手抵着他胸，一手往下妄图制止他的动作，却被那人料到，很快被捏住两只手腕拉到头顶牢牢按住，他一只手就制住了他的挣扎。双腿也被狠狠压住动弹不得。林彦俊这才惊觉，身上的小孩不知什么时候力气早已比他大得多，危机感迟来的爆发。

这样完完全全的受制于人是第二次，前一次他被欺负得惨痛。他勉力抵御一波一波的快感，那个人手上过于娴熟的动作让他分神，“你，啊嗯，是不是在外面乱来……”脖颈上扬，青筋毕现。

那人恰好在此时揉搓了一下他的顶端，身上立时泛起细密又强烈的酥痒，他抑制不住地喘出声，理智渐渐溃散。黑暗里只听得那个人轻笑一声，那人凑在他脖颈温柔舐咬，手下不停，“没有哦，我只对哥哥用。”

是射出一次后才被弟弟侵入的，他被没顶的快感湮灭，大汗淋漓，腰肢酥软，臀被他托起时再也无力抗拒。陈立农埋首在他胸前，颇有技巧地以唇舌逗弄那两点，胸前绵密的酥痒爬至全身，情欲无可抵抗地再度袭来，甬道似乎是迫不及待地迎接他的进入。

林彦俊难以忍受地喘息呻吟，起身迎凑，拽着陈立农的头发把他更拉向自己，那人身下的动作却故意放得缓慢，带上几分温柔寸劲，每次都顶到他的敏感之处。“快点啊。”他难受出声。陈立农却在极深地顶弄一下之后停了动作，语气暧昧邪恶，诱哄。

“求我干你，哥哥。”

密道不满地吸吮得更厉害，他被情欲折磨，委屈地啜泣。

“嗯......求你，干我啊。”

陈立农头皮发炸，身下的感觉湿热缠腻，像有千百张小嘴裹吮。他的阿俊不知道他的求饶只会激起他更强烈的征服与毁坏的欲望，想狠狠地蹂躏欺负他至死、让他臣服于他、只属于他，想把他锁死在他的床上再也不能去找别人。

怎么都不够啊，陈立农叹一口气，俯身吻掉林彦俊眼角的泪水，或许湿漉漉的睫毛终于勾得他几分不忍，不再玩弄逗引，大开大合，把他的小猫带上一波波浪潮。

林彦俊真是讨厌自己的身体。敏感太过，一点就燃。情事过后被欲望淹没的神智又渐渐回归。他说不出怪罪陈立农的话，毕竟他才是年长的那个，自己令人羞耻的反应也还历历在目。只是实在气不过，这小孩扮猫吃虎的。磨牙了半天，他也只能抛一个没有杀伤力的嘲讽。“呵，现在不难过了吧。”

陈立农终于把心心念念的人吞吃入腹，此时格外心满意足。怀里的小猫安抚不好就要炸毛了，他把人圈得更紧，完全收敛了方才的气势，扮起他一贯拿手的乖来，极尽亲昵地同他腻歪撒娇。

“阿俊……”  
……

“哥哥……”

林彦俊踢了了他一脚。

其实不是的，我不是为自己难过，旁人的评价是好是坏都伤不到我。我只是害怕，害怕他们看不到你的好，害怕有人要把我们分开。


End file.
